Lords Mobile
Lords Mobile is a mobile game developed and published by IGG . The game is free-to-play and offers in-app purchases, and can be played on multiple devices. According to App Annie, the game is one of the top grossing apps (strategy) on the App Store (iOS) and Google Play. The official description of the game states that it has more than 200 million players around the world. In 2016, Lords Mobile won the Google Play Awards for "Best Competitive Game", in 2017 it was nominated for "Best Multiplayer Game" and called "Android Excellence Game" by Google. Game Lore Mortals were not always the rulers of this world. In times long past, Athena was a nation of serpents, a land ruled over by dragons. For ages this was the way of things. But nothing is permanent. A great hero rose up from amongst the humans, and this hero led an army to slay the Black Dragon and break the power of the serpents. This human became the First Emperor of Athena, and their rule began an era of prosperity that would last for generations. As centuries passed, various factions with the Empire began to vie for control of the throne. Their lust for power grew beyond all control. Civil war broke out. The last Emperor was assassinated. The world is much changed after the first emperor's death. Driven by ambition and greed the land fell into chaos as factions became kingdoms and many declared themselves the rightful heir to the throne. For over a hundred years, these kingdoms have waged wars, schemed against each other, fought for land and resources and troops. Countless monsters have risen from the depths to wreak havoc across the battle-scarred lands. The people have forgotten the peace and prosperity they knew under the Emperors' rule. But nothing is permanent... In this time of conflict, you've been gathering your allies and training your troops. The way ahead is difficult, but you alone can walk the path. The time has come for you to seize the throne! Crush your foes, build your armies, and crown yourself the new Emperor! Gameplay Modes Lords Mobile combines open-space RPG, real-time, multiplayer strategy, and world-building mechanics. Its game-play consists of several game modes, the most notable of which are PVP-battles. Players should develop their own base and build an army in order to attack enemy bases, destroy them, seize resources, and capture enemy leaders. Usually, players can attack only enemies from their own kingdom, but during the Kingdom Clash (KvK), all servers (sometimes, only one selected by system) are opened for attacks (excluding new servers which are protected). Players can attack monsters and other world bosses that periodically appear on the kingdom map in order to claim rewards from them. In addition to the usual attacks, players can participate in contests, the purpose of which is to capture a location on the map, earning bonuses to either his or her profile or the guild he or she is a part of: # Wars for Wonders; # Feudal Wars; # Battle Royal. The game also has several additional game-play modes: * Hero Stages - PvE-mode, the player fights through a series of challenges using unique Heroes. Completing the stages can earn the player new Heroes, Hero experience, and materials for Hero equipment. * Colosseum - PvP-mode, the player, selects up to five Heroes and fights against another player’s preselected Heroes. Victories result in Hero experience and higher position on the Colosseum ranking. The game’s premium currency, Gems, is awarded to players based on their rank. * The Labyrinth - PvE-mode, the player can challenge a boss in order to claim various resources and speed-up items. On occasion, players may earn a jackpot of Gems. * Kingdom Tycoon - PvE-mode, the player uses luck token to roll a dice and moves forward till they reach the end of the map. The player gets different resources, items and even chests on the way and a Gemming Gremlin at the end where they have a chance to win the jackpot of Gems. Attacks and defenses in the game require developed tactical and strategic thinking. The player should not only know which heroes to take into battle, what equipment to wear, but also be able to make quick decisions that are correlated with the current situation. Capturing locations (f.e. Wonders ) requires in many respects the coordinated action of several players of one guild. Guilds Players can join or create guilds in order to collaborate with other players regardless of location. Guildmates are able to assist their allies with build time and research time. They can also earn rewards for their allies by defeating world monsters and making in-game purchases. Each guild has a leader (R5) who can assign the ranking and positions of the guild members. Characters Lords Mobile features over 45 characters known as Heroes . They are divided into several classes: Intelligence, Strength, Agility. All Heroes are unique with different skills, attributes, designs, and backgrounds. The strategy of the game assumes the need to improve these characters. Some of the Heroes are only available through in-game purchase bundles, other are unlocked by completing Hero Stages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content